Apocalypse: The end
by Koji Inari
Summary: The end of the world has come and gone, now there are only a few humans left on the face of the planet, slowly dying out in a post apocalyptic world. How long can the human race survive against its greatest threat....itself? Multiple pairings angst yaoi
1. Prologue

-1**Title**: Apocalypse: The end

**Rating**: M

**Warning**: Yaoi….(do I have to put that on _all _of my stories?….) and violence (another common one) and angst (getting out of hand...I should try comedy) Oh! Here's a new one: Character deaths! (…wait….that's not new either…)

**Music**: Evanescence

**Disclaimer**: I have kidnapped the characters of KH, FF, and anything else I want to take for this story. Though they are currently mine against their will, I do not own them, and will have to return them eventually. Until then, I can torture them to my heart's desire.

**Pairings**: (Got a few new ones in here I think…new for me at least) AxelXDemyx RikuXRoxas LeonXSora HaynerXTidus (no worries, Tidus isn't evil this time, and doesn't kill Cloud) CloudX? (it's a surprise)

**A/N: **I watched Neon Genesis Evangelion: (sp?) The end of Evangelion , at one in the morning. That movie has some sort of psychological effect on me, in that I become….how should I say….slightly neurotic. I'm not insane, it's just a very disturbing movie to me (though it does not affect my friends strangely enough) So the things I write might be a little out of whack for a while.

In other words: I'm writing some seriously freaky shit. Please enjoy it.

**Apocalypse: The end**

**Prologue: Game over**

There is something about the human heart, which, while it's perfectly content to be happy, requires a bit of stress in life. It may not be a large stress, nothing so major that it overloads the body. But the human mind needs _some_ pain to survive. To let it know it exists. Every human from the day the world was born has felt some kind of pain, physical or otherwise. And there are those out there in the universe, who actually somewhat _enjoy _painGranted, those people are far and in between, reduced to the sadomasochistic society. But on some level, all humans go through a period of self-pity, self-inflicted pain, or a just plain blissfully depressed state. One that they are unwilling to change until they become genuinely happy and notice what a high they are missing.

But it's this craving for pain, desperation, and overall misery that drives some writers to writing angst, irony, and violence. It's fun to read, a treat for the human soul because somewhere, buried inside us, is a little sadistic bastard that wants to see made up characters in pain. It's a bit of a reflection of life, a backwards mirror if you will. If you were to check any book written (besides toddler's books), you will find that someone goes through a pain. Even in humor stories.

So we're brought to a conundrum. If the human soul craves pain…why is it something we fear so much?

-----------------------------------------------

A streak of lightning lit the sky, followed shortly after by a deafening thunderclap. Cloud Strife shuddered visibly as he ducked under an awning covering one of the many quaint little shops that ran along the main street. He was soaked from the downpour outside, his heavy clothes dripping onto the welcome mat. Sighing irritably, he unbuckled his backpack and deposited it on the ground so that it was leaning against the red brick of the building.

Cloud reached up, pulled back his hood, and ran a hand through his now sopping wet golden hair. A piece of it fell down into his eyes, and despite his efforts to remove it, stayed there. Ignoring it, he turned slowly to look out across the street. The place seemed to be deserted. The only sign of life was a small light coming from the top floor a rather tall metal building a ways down the road. It was there that Cloud was headed, but the rain had turned the road to mush, and he couldn't get two feet without sinking ankle deep in mud. Besides, he was carrying precious cargo. He couldn't afford to get it wet.

The rain lasted for what seemed an eternity. Cloud had taken to sitting next to his backpack, blowing on his clammy hands to try to warm them up. Little drops of rain still made their way under the broad awning with every gust of wind, but the blonde man was too soaked to notice. When the winds finally died down and the rain dissipated to a light sprinkling, Cloud stood up and grabbed his backpack. It was nearly morning, he had to hurry.

Even though the road wasn't too large, getting across and down it was a hell in and of itself. Footing was horrible, and a small river had decided to cut its way directly down the dirt road. Cloud eventually made it to the building, but his boots and the lower part of his pants were caked in mud, and every time he took a step, his boots sloshed with water. It wasn't comfortable, but Cloud didn't have the time to sit down and clean himself off. The rain had delayed him long enough.

Instead of entering the building from the front entrance, he turned to walk down the alley along its side. He didn't think it possible, but the alley was in worse condition than the road had been. When he finally found the rusted metal side entrance, he had a hell of a time trying to pull it open. The muck from the ground had found its way into its ancient hinges, sealing it as if it were in cement. With a bit of elbow grease and a lot of cursing though, he managed to yank it open.

Cloud stepped into a dark room. The smell of old chemicals and urine assaulted his senses, making him cover his nose with his sweatshirt. Making sure his backpack was securely buckled onto his body, he stepped forward. The moment his foot connected with the ground, a dull light bulb flashed to life, lighting up a small, dingy storage room.

The tall blonde looked around, not entirely sure what to do next. He had been told to bring the cargo to this address, and to leave it with the person here. But he wasn't even sure where here was, or where he was supposed to leave the package. He waited, uneasiness growing in the pit of his stomach.

After five minutes of waiting, he knew no one was going to come for him. Sighing, he dropped his sweatshirt from his nose and started up a set of dusty stairs on the opposite side of the room. He supposed that the light at the top of the building was his goal.

Cloud had to climb eight flights of stairs before he made it to the top floor of the building. He paused there and looked around. There was nothing on the top floor but a hallway that spanned the length of the building before turning off at the end. Doors lined the hall, some with numbers on the rooms. Light filtered through the bottom of a room not to far from him. The dusty copper plate on the door read, "987".

Taking a deep breath, Cloud pulled out a small semi-automatic gun, holding it his sweatshirt's pocket in case this went wrong. He stepped forward, and nudged the door open.

The room seemed to be an old hotel room. It was empty, aside from some sort of an electronic contraption sitting on a desk. Cloud had seen one like it somewhere else….Merlin had one. Thinking back, he recalled the strange word …"computer".

Relaxing slightly, Cloud walked into the room and moved to examine the computer. Strange symbols danced across the screen. When he touched it, the symbols disappeared to be replaced with several words in bold red letters.

"**Game Over**."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Short, short prologue…..but no worries, as chapter 1 will be right behind it. I actually like how this is going. I'm reading my college writing textbook for the first time.…(even though I've already taken the class) and I realized that most of my stories **suck** when it comes to description. So, I'm using this as an exercise in description, but I see it going farther. Already, even though I just started this, I have a basic plan (that's only happened twice before…on Dirge, and CIAI, so I'm actually hoping on completing this story) so I hope this goes well. I know I promised to complete my other….20 plus stories I have out there, but can you blame me?……(puppy eyes)

Ok, yes you can blame me, but you love me too much to hurt me right?…..Right?………maybe….

Anyways, drop a review on my latest escapade. I know I'm not the most faithful of writers, but at least _do_ update eventually. So you should reward me….with reviews. It's not like I get paid for making these stories, so getting reviews is really the only thing that keeps me writing…..

You can take that as a threat if you want …heh….

J/K Just show me some love please.

-Koji


	2. Chapter 1

-1**Title**: Apocalypse: The end

**Rating**: M

**Warning**: Yaoi, violence, character deaths (yadda yadda yadda)

**Music**: Soul on Fire - HIM

**Disclaimer**:I tried to bribe Axel to leave Square Enix and become mine, but I didn't have enough Roxas shaped cookies for him.

**Pairings**: AxelXDemyx, RikuXRoxas, LeonXSora, HaynerXTidus, CloudX?

**A/N: **I broke my foot. It hurts like hell. You see, my cat decided to grab my reference paper for a pic I was drawing (My cat likes to eat paper) And I dove off my bed after him. Unfortunately for me, my bed had slid backwards at some point in my life, and there was a large ledge of wood sticking off the bottom that I had continually neglected to fix. My foot slammed into it, and I broke three of my toes. I didn't realize this however, until the next day, when I tried to get out of bed in the morning and collapsed on the floor.

Now, what does this have to do with the story? Absolutely nothing, but I felt like ranting about the throbbing pain in my foot. Thanks for reading.

**Apocalypse: The end**

**Chapter 1**

There are distinct smells that people are just attracted to. To some, it's the wonderful smell of their lover's shampoo, to others, it's the smell of the outdoors, the wild. To still others, it's the smell of fresh baked bread hot off the oven.

To Axel, it was the smell of total and complete incineration.

Axel breathed in deeply, admiring his handiwork. Ashes were spread out before him, the remnants of what had been one of the last standing villages on the planet. Now there were only 3 inhabited ones left. Things were going nicely.

"Jeez, do you have to burn everything?" Demyx sighed, looking out from his perch atop a boulder not ten paces behind his lover. "I mean, it's so…._messy_. It leaves ashes all over the place, and the smell of burning flesh is like, yuck."

Axel stuck out his lower lip in a pout and turned to look at the blonde man sitting behind him. "Oh come on, let me have at least a little fun. You can handle the next one ok?"

"Yeah, right," Demyx replied sadly. "You said that about the last two, but the moment you get in sight of these places, you just charge on ahead and blow it up."

Axel crossed his arms in annoyance. "Stop pouting…besides, when this is all over I'll give you the best time of your life, how does that sound?"

"Well…"

Demyx was interrupted by a groan coming from the field of ashes Axel had created. Axel turned, and saw some of them move as a hand raised up, spilling ashes like sand. The hand was soon followed by a body of a teenage boy.

The boy coughed, raising the ashes around him in a small cloud. When the dust settled, he had stood up, his spiky brown hair bouncing.

"Looks like you missed one." Demyx sighed. "You want him or should I take him?"

"I coulda sworn I got them all…" Axel replied. "Oh well, looks like I've got one more to take care of."

"See! This is what I mean! You always take everything, you never leave anything to me…."

"That, my dear Demyx, is because you are the uke in this relationship, and that means I can do what I want."

"Excuse me?! Just because you're dominant in bed doesn't mean that you can do whatever the hell you wa-"

Neither of the squabbling men noticed as the boy rooted around through the ashes until he pulled out a rather large weapon in the shape of a key. He dusted it off, then turned to watch the verbal fight unfold before him. When he was sure neither man had any interest in him, he took a step and….

Ran like a bat out of hell.

"Hey! He's getting away!" Demyx squeaked, pointing at the boy. "Stop him!"

Axel turned, a growl rising in his throat. "Oh no you don't kid, you're not going anywhere…" He took off, racing over the ashes to intercept the kid. He got close, oh so close, to decapitating him with his chakram (I think that is what they are called, but I am too lazy to look it up) when the ashes shifted beneath his feet and knocked him down on his ass.

"What the hell?" Axel growled as he tried to stand up. That was impossible however, because the ashes were now falling down, as if being sucked in by some giant hole. Which, unbeknownst to the pyro, they were.

"Axel!" Demyx cried, rushing to his lover's aid. He barely managed to hold his sitar out far enough for Axel to grab before the ashes began pulling him in as well. Scrambling backwards, he yanked hard on his weapon, pulling Axel out of the pit and to moderate safety. They both scrambled away from the hole, and looked down into it as the last of the ashes fell.

"Damn…" Axel croaked, his mouth dry from swallowing the ash. "How the hell did that happen?"

"Had enough?" Both men looked up to see the boy they had been chasing standing on the other side of the hole in the ground, a grin plastered to his face.

"Who the hell are you?" Axel growled, readying his chakram. "I thought I killed everything in this village."

"Not quite." The boy replied. "The name's Sora, and you just fell for one of my traps."

"Traps?" Demyx asked, raising an eyebrow. He looked over the edge of the hole to see spikes sticking up in the bottom. A smile edged it's way to his lips before he burst out laughing. "You have **got **to be kidding me," he laughed. "A hunting pit? Who would be stupid enough-" A growl sounded from beside him. "- to fall into something like that?"

"Your boyfriend obviously." Sora replied, looking at the fuming Axel.

Demyx turned his head ever so slightly to look at his lover. Axel's face was nearly the same color as his hair. A fire burned in his eyes. "Demyx?" he said, his voice cracking with malice.

Demyx swallowed. "Um…y-yes Axel?"

"You aren't getting _anything_ for a month."

-------------XOXOXOXOXOXXOXO------------

Squall Leonheart paced back and forth in hall of the underground shelter. Back and forth, back and forth, until Roxas thought he was going to go insane.

"WILL YOU QUIT WITH THE PACING?" he practically yelled, startling Leon from his deep thoughts. The older man turned to glare at him.

"I can pace if I want," he said icily. "Sora isn't back yet, who knows what happened to him? I knew we shouldn't have sent him out against those….those….those _things_ alone. He's probably lying in a pool of blood somewhere, his entrails being devoured by some scavenger. His eyeballs being torn from their sockets by crows, his-"

"Ew, dude, stop, you're going to make me lose my lunch." Roxas screwed up his face and held his now queasy stomach. "Sora's fine. If I know my brother, he's running circles around those guys and doing it with a grin on his face. Seriously, lighten up."

Leon sighed and hung his head, running his fingers through his long brown hair. "What am I supposed to think Roxas? Everyone's getting wiped out. We're some of the last people on Earth. The world has become a living hell. How can I _not_ expect the boy I love to be dead?"

"You know…I just realized. Your relationship with my brother would be completely illegal if anyone even cared anymore."

Leon shot another glare at Roxas, but it didn't seem to have an effect on him. "What does that have to do with the fact that he's out there battling the psychos trying to kill everything on the planet?"

Roxas looked up at the ceiling, as if lost in thought. "There are…how many years between you two? Seven? Eight?….How old are you anyways?"

Leon growled and took a step toward the blonde teen. "Say anything else and I'll rip out your vocal cords…" he hissed. Roxas simply grinned, ignoring the threat.

"But then again, who am I to get in the way of true love?"

"Leave him alone Roxas…" came a cool voice to their right. Riku stepped forward and sat on some cargo boxes next to Roxas. "I'm sure he feels bad enough about the age difference without you provoking him."

Leon simply glared at them both. "Am I the _only_ one here worried about Sora's safety?" he asked. "I mean, he's _your_ brother Roxas, and Riku, he's your best friend. Aren't you two even a little worried about him?"

"Of course we are." Riku responded. "But if we just sit and brood over it, we'll end up like you, or like Cloud."

"Please don't mention Cloud…" Leon growled, coving his face with his hand. "He still hasn't come back from his last delivery. We don't know what the hell happened to him."

"I'm sure he's fine," Roxas piped up. "He's a tough one, just like Sora. Nothing could kill them very easily."

"The point is they can still die…"

Riku looked down, and Roxas looked at Riku. They knew Leon had a point, but they just weren't willing to admit it to themselves that Sora and Cloud might be dead.

"Well come on…" the silver haired teen finally said. "Both of you, we've got work to do, we can't just sit here and brood. Sora will be back soon, we better make sure he's got something to come back to."

The other two males nodded and slowly got up to follow.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I know I promised this chapter a while ago, but I promised my friend Porygon181 that I'd update Dark Ages for him, and then I had to go register for school and such, so it's been a little hectic.

Now for some self-promoting! I've been drawing quite a bit lately, and I'd like to know if you all think I suck at that - ' Sooooo… please go to my deviantart and laugh at my attempts at drawing, cuz I have gotten addicted to reviews on here, and feel sad when I get nada on Deviantart! The link is on my profile page, or you can simply go here:

koji-inariDOTdeviantartDOTcom (replace all the DOTs with periods)

Now that I'm done promoting myself, please leave those reviews I mentioned earlier, cuz like I said, I'm addicted to them, and I need my fix. XD

Now for those kind enough to review me! You get your own special part where I respond to you here:

**BlackIceNinja**: Not like me? Not like me? I apparently killed a char in the first chapter….how is that not like me? (laughs maniacally) Just kidding. Yeah, I tend to rant at the beginning of all my stories, then start the story, that's how I roll. But I really don't see how the rest of it wasn't like me…. And of course I read my textbook! I didn't pay 50 bucks for no reason - '

**Fayearrashai**: Yes, Cloud is adorable, we all love him. And his computer skills ARE lacking, though part of it in this story is cuz there are no computers left….but you'll find that out later…

**WishingYouWereHere**: Thanks!

**Combo-bass**: Hello loyal reader! I salute you! Cuz you are one of the few that read everything I write. (cheers) I've already responded to you via PM, so I can't think of much to say…besides…..KEEP READING! XD Love ya.

**Koji: Review, or I kill Cloud….for the third time.**

**Cloud: T-T listen to her! Save me!**

PS: I have decided threatening you will do better than asking, so you better listen hehe. If you want Cloud to live, you'll drop a review.

With love:

-Koji


End file.
